I Need Oral Sex
by innerurge1
Summary: "I need oral sex. I'm pretty sure biological imperative qualifies as medical sense." - Cameron's reaction to that line from Ep. 5.13 takes a new turn. It's just some smut for smut's sake, ya'll. There is nothing serious about this other than House's massive pr*ck. M for some tasty reasons.


AN: I had a crazy last minute presentation go really well at work today. So, in my happiness, I think I need to publish this bit of one-off smut. I think that we as Hameron fans all wished the 'I need oral sex.' scene in 5.13 Big Baby had gone a little differently. So here's something that happened in a better universe somewhere. I tossed this out not long ago and was saving it for a rainy day. It is raining now and it was a good day at work, so this is my gift to all of us.

Dedicated to my awesome beta, atavares. We all need a little more smut in our lives, so here you go love.

* * *

 **I Need Oral Sex**

"I need oral sex. I'm pretty sure biological imperative qualifies as medical sense."

She looks up at him with narrow eyes. "Get under the desk then."

"What?"

"You said you need oral sex. You didn't specify giving or receiving. So, if you are serious about it, get under the desk and get to work. I didn't wear underwear, so it should be pretty easy to get your fix." She scoots her chair back while House stands with his mouth slightly agape and his eyes round.

"Nice try, Cameron. But we both know you're just bluffing."

"No. I'm not. I want to make sure you have everything you need to do your work. If that means you need to lick clit, I'm ready to make sure you get what you need." She pulls her blue dress up until it only barely obscures her vagina. Leaning forward she hits the intercom on the phone. "Please make sure that Dr. House and I aren't disturbed. We need to discuss his case."

"Oh. Nice touch. You're still bluffing. Maybe we should get Chase down here and get that threesome in you've always wanted?"

"If you think that will help, I'm happy to ask Dr. Chase to join us. You're probably going to want to close the blinds either way."

It was a challenge. House sometimes hated the fact he couldn't walk away from a challenge. However, Cameron was bluffing and he was now determined to show her the fire she was playing with. "You're right," he says simple and watches for any sign of her turning nervous. When none comes, he proceeds to close the blinds. Pausing at the doors, he considers locking them, but then decides to leave them unlocked would serve his purposes more.

Turning back around he takes her in from across the room. Her eyes are fixed on his with a determined look. As he walks closer, he can now see she was not joking about lacking panties. Fuck. He thinks to himself.

Reaching his original position, he takes off his jacket and tosses across the room to land haphazardly on the sofa. Placing his cane on the edge of the desk, he leverages himself on the desk and lowers himself to his knees and crawls under Cuddy's desk.

At this point he expected Cameron's bluff to be called and for her to be pulling her skirt back down and tell him to get the hell off of the floor. However, he turned to find Cameron pulling herself back to the desk and settling in with a leg on either side of him. "Try and keep it discreet down there, just in case someone decides to pull a House and barge in. I have some work to do if you don't mind my multitasking."

Her pussy was mere inches from his face. Perfectly waxed. Gleaming with moisture. The scent of her filled his nostrils and he does the only thing he can do. He pushes her legs apart as far as the desk would allow and he licks her slit.

Her body jolts in response. It was his undoing and he went to work pulling her into his face and dipping his tongue inside her, up her labia, finally he sucked her clit. She moved against him, a low moan escaping her lips as her hips fucked his mouth slowly.

It was everything she'd ever imagined it would be. His hot tongue massaging the most intimate part of her with expert precision. "Jesus Greg."

He smirked at the ease in which she uses his first name as he pointed his tongue and flicked her clitoris rapidly up, down, side to side. Her fingers grasped the corners of the desk, her knuckles turned white. Just then the intercom buzzes. "Sorry, Dr. Cameron, but Dr. Chase asked if he could come in for a second and get your car keys? Says he needs to run an errand and you brought your car today and he doesn't have a spare."

House smirked at this. If she thought for a moment he was going to stop to make sure she didn't get caught...

"Oh. Sure send him on in." She answers and he barely makes out her placing his cane on the floor.

House is shocked at her response and her refusal to demand him to crawl out from under the desk. When Chase comes into the office he nearly caves, but if she thought she was going to beat him at this game she was wrong. He sucked her clit without mercy just as Chase asked "Where's House? I thought you were in a meeting with him?"

"Apparently he thought it was a great time to take a dump. I think he assumes somehow he can get what he wants from stinking me out of the office. But I worked for him for three years, so it's not it's the first time he's made me smell his shit to try to get his way." She yelled the last bit at the bathroom door and it was all House could do to not laugh. He opted instead to bite her left labia and began slipping his fingers inside of her now motionless body.

 _Fuck this is hot._ Cameron thinks as Chase grabs her purse from the couch, right beside House's jacket, and fumbles through it to find her keys. "Yeah. He's pretty much still an ass. Have fun with that. I'm going to get the hell out of here and enjoy the fact my House's shit-smelling meetings are far behind me."

"See you later tonight." She says with ease and House sucks her again with determination. He is compelled make her moan and she does, but just after he hears the door close. Then her hand is on his head and she grabs his hair and fucks his face shamelessly. He was surprised just how much he loved it.

His dick was officially hard as a rock now and pressing uncomfortably in his pants as she came with a quiet moan still pushing his face into her. "Fuck Greg. You're good at that." He could only hum since his mouth was still full of pussy.

She pulled back a moment later and looked down at him as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Smirking she said, "I would have taken care of that for you if you had saved it for me."

His cock throbbed at the idea and he needed more than anything to free it from its confines and push it into something. He had no idea if that something would be Cameron or if she had officially beaten him, but he figured he could at least play for a draw. "I have something else I need you to put your administration skills to."

Crawling out, he stood, using the desk again to help steady himself. Turning to her, still seated, her dress still around her hips, he pulled his dick out for her to take in. He loved the first look that women gave his cock. All ten inches of it. Not taking her eyes from it she grinned lopsidedly and said, "I have just the procedure to help you with that."

And with that, she sucks him into her mouth with no care that anyone could walk in and see them in full view. His fingers tangle in her hair as she slowly takes him deeper and deeper, finally bottoming out around eight inches. He fucked her mouth slowly reveling in the heat and the way she swirled her tongue as he began each down stroke.

Her hand joined her mouth and covered the inches it could not. "Fuck Allison." She smirked as he called out her first name and fucked her mouth and hand like a porn star fucks his boss. Her other hand finds her clit and began working on her second climax. Then, a wicked thought occurred to her.

Pulling back from his dick with a plop she tells him, "If you are sure fucking Allison is what you need, I want to make sure you get everything you need."

He growled and pulled her up by her hair and pushed her over Cuddy's desk. His hands pushed her dress up to her waist roughly and he pushed into her without question or protection. He was done playing games. She'd pushed too far this time and he was going to teach her that her actions had consequences.

She cried out with little care if she was heard. His cock pushed the limits of what she could handle. But God, she'd never felt so turned on or satisfied by a man taking her roughly.

He thought her vagina was going to strangle his cock when her second orgasm hit. He growled and pounded. His leg screamed and still, he pounded. "Allison, your pussy is so fucking… fuck it's tight. Chase must not be doing his job. I'd fuck your tight pussy into oblivion and loosen it up so other men know it's mine and only for my big thick cock to fuck."

His words were unexpected and she bucked in response. "His cock can't compare. I don't want anyone else's cock now."

"Damn straight. That prick-tease pussy is mine." He tells her and comes hard inside her.

A moment later, he pulls out and smacks her ass with his dick head. "I love your ass. Next time, I'm going to need to fuck that stunning little ass over Cuddy's desk."

"Whatever you need Dr. House." She replies, looking at him over her shoulder. He looked like a sated yet still untamed animal.

"Thank you, Dr. Cameron. I think I have what I need for now."

"You're welcome Dr. House."


End file.
